Striker Eureka: The Australian Savior
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: When a massive Category IV Kaiju codenamed Typhon is spotted by the Miracle Mile, Striker Eureka and Cherno Alpha are dispatched to deal with the threat. However, when Typhon heavily damages Cherno Alpha and nearly disables Striker Eureka, will the two Jaegers stand a chance? Or will all hope be lost?


Striker Eureka: The Australian Savior

"_Striker Eureka, please report to the Shatterdome. Category IV Kaiju detected. Codename Typhon. Crew of Cherno Alpha are also requested."_

In the Hong Kong Shatterdome, alarms blared as Hercules Hansen was awoken roughly by the ringing peals of the horns. He immediately got up, shaking off any fatigue with ease. This was all the part of being a Ranger. He then turned and saw his son Chuck, already dressed in his Drivesuit, with his helmet cradled in one arm. His son gave him an impatient look, before saying "Come on old man! I was awake and ready 15 minutes ago!" Herc glared at his son. "Like it's my damned fault that there's a Kaiju attack every two weeks!" the veteran Ranger grumbled.

Chuck rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way as he and his father left the room to prepare for the drop. Herc scowled as technicians helped him into his gleaming white Drivesuit, followed by putting on his helmet. Circular pods on the sides spun as Relay Gel was drained.

The lights in the Shatterdome blazed as the two Australian Rangers, now fully clad and battle ready, were led into the hold where their Jaeger, along with their Russian partner's, was kept. Herc gave a small smile when he saw their Jaeger. Her beauty never failed to impress him or his son. The first and last of the Mark V Jaegers, Striker Eureka was one of the finest Jaegers to have ever been built. Gleaming silver armor, along with the bulky shoulders and lean body structure, gave the Jaeger incredible speed and power, along with the cache of powerful Kaiju killing weapons it had at its disposal.

Herc then glanced at their fellow Jaeger crew, the Kaidanovskies, who had entered as well. The massive bear of a man, Aleksis, and his slim, yet still powerful wife, Sasha. Herc nodded in their direction, and Sasha gave a curt nod back. Herc then turned to see their Jaeger, the mighty Cherno Alpha, last of the Mark I Jaegers. It was mightily built, with heavy armor protecting every bit of it. Its 'head' was actually a massive nuclear reactor, housing incendiary fuel and power reserves, while also acting as a decoy for Kaiju seeking the Jaeger's head. Two Incinerator Turbines were constructed into the tower, which belched a massive gout of powerful flame which could heavily burn most Kaiju.

Its mighty hammer like fists were its primary weapons, but they were strong enough to punch through solid steel, so a couple of crushing punches to a Kaiju's face would be unpleasant for the alien beast. They were powered by Tesla cells, which allowed them to discharge massive amounts of electricity to briefly stun their Kaiju opponents. Cherno Alpha was a tank of a Jaeger, meant for taking as much damage as it was capable of dealing, unlike Striker, which was built to beat down an opponent through sheer speed and ferocity.

Marshal Stacker Pentecost then entered the room, formal as always. Herc and Chuck immediately saluted, as did the Russians. "Good morning Hansens, Kaidanovskies." The Marshal greeted. "Morning sir!" Chuck and Herc shouted. "This Typhon is one of the biggest Cat IVs to ever break the Breach… Make sure it does not go past the Miracle Mile, understood?" The Marshal asked. "Yes sir!" "Good. Now go!"

With that, the two Ranger teams were led to their respective Jaegers. Herc smiled as he entered the sleek, silver Con-Pod, followed by Chuck. He stamped his feet into the straps, which then locked securely to their boots. A control pod then dropped down from the ceiling, and Herc grabbed it. It had been two weeks since the Striker's last engagement, and the veteran Ranger was feeling a little worn up. Hopefully this engagement will change that.

The top of the Shatterdome then opened as two crews of CH-47 helicopters lifted off, carrying the two Jaegers within a vast network of hooks, straps, and ropes. Herc then tapped on the screen in front of him, linking Cherno with their Jaeger's radio network, allowing them to communicate. Tendo's voice then cut through the broadcast. "Good morning Rangers! Marshal Pentecost on deck." "Initiate Neural Handshake." The former Ranger commanded. "Yes sir! Neural Handshake in T minus 15 seconds… 14… 13… 12… 11… 10…" The Jaeger A.I said as it prepared the Neural link.

"Ready?" Herc asked his son. "Ready." Came the curt reply. Herc scowled before turning back to the screen. "9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Neural Handshake begin." The Jaeger A.I finished. Instantly a flood of memories surged through Herc's mind as the Handshake commenced. "_His childhood in Australia… him playing for the Rugby team and breaking his collarbone… him proposing to Angela… him holding his son, Chuck… when the Kaiju attacked and he could only save one of them… and he chose Chuck… forever more would his son despise him for that choice…"_

The memories cleared as Herc and Chuck's minds were linked in a neural bridge, granting them full control over the massive Jaeger. The two Jaegers neared their destination, so Herc prepared the command. "Disengaging transport!" he shouted as he hit a button on the dashboard. Instantly the hooks detached, freeing both of the Jaegers, who dropped into the water with enormous splashes.

The two Jaegers then straightened, the lights over their bodies flashing as they powered up. "Striker Eureka calibration in three… two… one…" Herc said, as he held up his right hand, stretching his fingers. Chuck repeated the movement with his left, before Chuck slammed his left fist into his right hand, while Herc repeated the action. Striker's left hand smashed into its right hand palm first, before the two brought their hands apart and began walking.

Beside them, Cherno had just finished their calibration as well and was stomping across the waters as well. The two teams kept careful watch around them, their powerful searchlights sweeping across the area around them. They had to keep careful watch, as the Kaiju were a very secretive race, and was very sneaky indeed…

Instantly, the water next to Cherno exploded as the Category IV Kaiju leaped out, letting loose a terrible roar as it leaped at the Russian Jaeger. Typhon was aptly named. The Category IV had every feature that made it every bit as horrible as the Ancient Greek monster. It was covered in hard bone armor, with a huge head flanked by two, massive horns designed for ramming. It had two heavily armored arms, ending with three huge claws each that looked like they could slice cleanly through steel. The Kaiju stood on two pillar like legs, with two glaring red eyes right between its horns. Its massive maw was filled with razor sharp teeth, and it, like all Kaiju, had a bioluminous glow through its body. Its huge tail was tipped with a massive, razor sharp bone blade. It was indeed the king of all Kaiju.

Cherno staggered, but the Russian Jaeger was built like a tank. It did not go down. The Kaidanovskies immediately withstood the charge, before dropping Cherno's left elbow onto the beast's head in a headlock, and brought its left fist up. Cherno then delivered a powerful punch to the Kaiju's face, before lowering its arm. The pneumatic pistons powering the arm let loose again, punching the Kaiju again, before Cherno finished by using its arm to wrench Typhon's chin up, before bringing the other fist in a powerful uppercut. The force of the punch sent the Kaiju reeling away, screeching in pain.

Cherno then thundered toward the wounded Kaiju, its fists crackling with electricity as the couple powered up its Tesla cells. The Kaiju had a trick up its scaly sleeve though… Typhon roared as its body glowed with power, before it charged forward like a bull, its horns glowing bright red. Before Striker or Cherno could react, the beast had rammed straight into the Russian Jaeger, its glowing hot horns instantly punching twin holes into Cherno's cooling tower, before a powerful swipe with the left paw slammed Cherno in the side of the tower, knocking it over.

The Kaidanovskies grunted in pain as Cherno was knocked onto its back, landing in the water with a huge splash. The Kaiju bellowed in triumph before boring down on the downed Russian Jaeger… before a pair of gleaming Brass Knuckles slammed into the side of its head, stunning the beast. Striker had come to aid its fellow Jaeger. Herc and Chuck let out shouts of euphoria as they swung furiously, Striker following their movements. A barrage of punches to the head forced Typhon down, before the Jaeger grabbed onto the horns, and with a sudden wrench, wrenched the Kaiju's head forward, before Striker rammed its knee into the Kaiju's chin.

Typhon bellowed in pain as the force sent it staggering backward. Striker then pressed its advantage, letting ago another barrage of punches that sent the Kaiju reeling to the side. By this time Cherno had managed to get back up. The Russian Jaeger then shook itself as the couple steadied themselves, to see their Mark V ally pummeling the Kaiju.

"Seems bringing us in was a waste of time." Sasha grumbled. Aleksis shrugged. He did enjoy watching the Mark V Jaeger pounding Kaiju into oblivion. Striker made Cherno look like an old rustbucket. Typhon roared as with a sudden burst of power, broke free of Striker's grip and with a lash of its massive tail, the blade slashed a gaping cut across the Mark V Jaeger's chest. Chuck and Herc shouted in pain as the burning pain of the cut spread through their chests. "Critical damage detected to Striker Eureka's chest armor." The Jaeger A.I blared. "We know that you damn-"before Herc could finish, Typhon opened its maw and chomped down on Striker's left arm.

Typhon bit furiously, crunching through the armor and biting into the wires underneath. Herc and Chuck cried out in pain again as the Kaiju released Striker's limp left arm and drove a powerful blow from its left arm, punching a hole in Striker's Conn-Pod. "Argh!" Herc cried, before the Kaiju lowered its head to impale the Jaeger…

Instantly a steel clad fist smashed into the Kaiju's head, knocking it back, releasing Striker. Cherno Alpha rushed into the fray, delivering a series of powerful punches that stunned the Category IV. Before it could shake it off, Sasha's shout of "Tesla fists, now!" echoed through the air. Instantly the Jaeger's mighty fists crackled with electricity as Sasha and Aleksis pounded their fists together. Instantly the two hammer like fists smashed into either side of Typhon's head, before they released their electrical payload. Electricity crackled through Typhon's skull, further stunning the beast as the intense voltage paralyzed it.

By this time, Striker had recovered. Herc and Chuck looked at Cherno battling the Kaiju, and nodded. They swung their arms out. Instantly two massive, gleaming silver blades slid from the Jaeger's gauntlets, followed by a satisfying click as they locked securely, forming twin crescent blades in each gauntlet. Striker had unleashed its fearsome Sting Blades. Time to fight fire with fire. The blades gleamed bright red as the carbon nanotubes laced within flared up to over 500 Fahrenheit.

Cherno then grabbed the stunned Kaiju's arms, locking its arms to its sides, before Striker drove its blades into Typhon's horns, cutting deeply into them. Typhon screeched in agony as Herc and Chuck pushed more power into the swipe. The intense heat softened the hard bone, before with a powerful chop, the Sting Blades sliced cleanly through both horns, severing them. Typhon roared in agony as Striker then delivered another furious barrage of slashes, cutting a large hole through the Kaiju's chest.

Typhon decided that enough was enough, so with its tail, it viciously lashed Cherno, tearing a large hole in the cooling tower and forcing the Jaeger to release its grasp on it. Typhon then grabbed onto Striker's arms as the Jaeger prepared another slash, and with a powerful wrench, jerked the Jaeger closer. Typhon's fangs then broiled with flame before it bit deeply into the base of one Sting Blade. With a powerful wrench of its head, Typhon bit clean through the gauntlet, ripping off the Sting Blade as well.

Herc and Chuck shouted in agony as the Kaiju ripped off one of their blades. Striker attempted to strike the Kaiju with its right blade, but the Kaiju grabbed that too, before lifting up its right foot and kicking Striker, driving the Jaeger into the iceberg behind it. Typhon then roared before lifting up its tail, and impaling the left shoulder of the Jaeger. With a powerful roar, Typhon sliced Striker's arm clean off. Herc and Chuck bellowed in pain as their Jaeger's arm fell into the water below, before Typhon penetrated the heavily wounded Jaeger's Conn-Pod with its left arm, driving the claws deeper into it.

With a bellowing roar, the Category IV started tearing away at the helpless Jaeger's Con-Pod, ripping off large pieces of it and tossing them away to get at the pilots inside. Chuck and Herc could do nothing, as the monstrous beast had already shut down half of their systems due to the heavy damage it took from Typhon's powerful attacks. Herc then looked up, and was shocked to see the ivory claws starting to penetrate the Con-Pod.

He turned to his son, tears in his eyes. "Chuck! I just want you to remember that you are my son! You will always be! Please, finish this war for everyone that died in it! Finish it for Angela!" Chuck stared at his father in shock, tears starting to come to his eyes. "Yes… sir…" he whispered, as Typhon roared and continued tearing away. By now, half the Con-Pod was missing, and swaths of freezing rain was lashing in through the broken wall.

Typhon bellowed in triumph as it found the pilots, and raised its massive claws for the final blow… before a pair of heavily armored arms locked underneath its own. Typhon bellowed in shock as Cherno, now fully recovered albeit with a hole in its cooling tower, hefted the Kaiju above it, motors struggling to lift the enormous mass.

With a grunt, the Russian Rangers hurled the Kaiju into the nearby iceberg, causing it to crash into the icy block. Typhon roared as it straightened, corrosive Kaiju blood leaking from its various wounds. Cherno smashed its fists together, producing a massive ringing sound, as it stood protectively in front of the heavily damaged Australian Jaeger. Typhon roared, before lowering its head and charging at Cherno.

Big mistake. The Russian Jaeger grabbed onto the side of Typhon's skull using its left arm, and with the right began delivering powerful haymakers to the Kaiju's head, stunning it. Cherno then grappled the Kaiju and brought it close to it. Aleksis then pressed a button the dashboard. "Activating Incinerator Turbines!" The Russian Ranger said. Instantly the turbines started to whir as they glowed red-hot.

With a bellowing roar, a gout of flames strong enough to melt through steel ate into Typhon's flesh. Typhon bellowed in agony as the flames dissolved part of its face, showing part of its gleaming bone. Cherno then finished with a powerful headbutt, knocking the beast down. By now, Striker had recovered enough to activate some features. "Air…to… Kaiju missiles!" Herc shouted. With that, the chest armor instantly slid apart before sliding downward, revealing three rows of missile launchers, which contracted and extended, the barrels glowing. "Cherno! Get out of the way!" Herc shouted. Aleksis heard the command, and nodded to Sasha. The damaged Russian Jaeger then shoulder rammed the heavily wounded Kaiju into the direction of Striker, before leaping out of the way.

"Firing missiles!" Chuck shouted. Instantly there was a plume of flame and a cannon shot as the missile launchers unleashed their payload. K-Stunner after K-Stunner slammer slammed into the beast, blowing chunks off every time one connected and exploded. The beast howled in pain as it staggered backward, corrosive blood spilling through its various wounds. Cherno then delivered one last massive punch, sending the Kaiju hurtling into Striker's remaining Sting Blade, impaling it through the torso.

The beast screeched in pain, a death cry, but it was not done fighting yet. Cherno stomped towards the Kaiju, then lifted its armored foot and driving it into the Kaiju's chest. Aleksis pressed a button. Sharp spikes extended from the foot, impaling Typhon's chest and its heart. The Kaiju let out one more pain filled screech, before collapsing, blood pooling from its wounds.

Striker then collapsed to one knee, electricity crackling weakly from the wires extending from the remains of its left arm. The Conn-Pod was nearly demolished, several parts diced to smithereens by the Kaiju's enormous claws. Both Herc and Chuck were breathing heavily, tired and wounded from the near death experience. Aleksis and Sasha looked at each other, and gave a curt nod. Striker looked up as Cherno thundered towards him.

"Get onto Cherno's back." Sasha ordered. The Australian Rangers complied, using the last of their failing strength to slide Striker's right arm around Cherno's bulky shoulder. Aleksis and Sasha then used Cherno's arms to grab onto Striker's legs, allowing the heavily damaged Australian Jaeger to piggyback ride the Russian Jaeger.

Aleksis and Sasha then strode back towards the Shatterdome. Cherno thundering forward with the Mark V Jaeger on its back. Chuck and Herc were nearly unconscious, but managed to relay one more though to the Kaidanovskies before losing conscious.

"_Tell Pentecost… that the Kaiju… are evolving…"_

With that, the father-son duo lost conscious. Nodding to each other, Sasha and Aleksis exchanged a quick flurry of Russian before nodding and spotting the flashing lights of the Shatterdome in the distance.

"Operation Pitfall… is a go."


End file.
